


The Proposal

by MapleMeSyrup



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Celebrity AU, Confused!Yuuri, Fluff, M/M, Pining!Viktor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-15 22:33:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9260981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MapleMeSyrup/pseuds/MapleMeSyrup
Summary: Celebrity AU in which A-lister Viktor Nikiforov falls in love with extra, Yuuri Katsuki.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> here ya go, Michelle. Take your stupid fluff, strictly no angst fic.

Viktor gently cups the soft, smooth hands into his and looks up into her dazzling blue eyes. He flashes his award winning smile, one that he knew that would make anyone’s heart melt.

“Jennifer, my love, the light of my life, will you marry me?” Viktor asked confidently, already knowing the red head’s response.

“CUT!” Director Yakov’s rough instructions cuts through the scene.

Mila Babicheva, a beautiful A-list actress, pulls her hands away from Viktor’s and flips her shiny red hair. The way it catches in the light reminds the twenty seven year old actor of rubies on display, which brings out her ocean blue eyes, like the waves in St. Petersburg’s beach.

Viktor Nikiforov stands up, pouting at the director for the interruption. What could be wrong with the scene? He knows that he executed it perfectly.

“Vitya, you are proposing to the love of your life, not schmoozing a random girl!” Yakov sighs.

“I don’t understand what you mean, Yakov. I’m pretty sure my line would’ve had every girl falling for me,” Viktor brushes away a makeup artist attempting to fix his silver hair.

“Why don’t we take a break. I need some pirozhki,” the movie director dismisses the cast.

A loud bell sounds, signaling the break and the cast and crew scatter into their respected trailers or stations. Viktor’s stomach lets out a low growl and so he sets out to find something to eat.

“You’ve never been in love before, have you?” Mila intercepts, crossing her arms with a playful smile.  

In her blue bridesmaid dress with the low cut neckline and an A-line fitted skirt, Mila has never looked more beautiful.

Viktor lets out a low chuckle, “I don’t know what you’re talking about. I’ve been with many men and women,”

The young actress shakes her head, “They probably loved you, but did you love them?

With the sway of her hips, Mila heel turns and looks over her shoulder, “Think about, Viktor. Maybe that’s what you’re missing for this scene.”

And like that she was gone.

Viktor frowns, weighing the impact of her words. Mila and Viktor had been friends since acting school; she was practically like a little sister to him. She knows him more than anyone. If she says that love is missing from the scene, then love he shall find.

Grabbing a sandwich from the party tray, Viktor finds his trailer and carefully opens the door. Despite his caution, the large caramel poodle instantly jumps on his owner, leaving him on the floor with a wet tounge slooping his face.

“Makkachin!” Viktor giggles as he pushes his dog away, “I missed you too!”

After stuffing the sandwich in his mouth and satisfying his aching stomach, Viktor springs onto the couch with Makkachin laying on top of him. The actor expertly strokes through his dog’s fur, relishing in its softness.

Love. What is love to him?

He glances at the magazines on the coffee table beside him. Cover after cover, Viktor stood in the front with his trademark smirk. Did he love his fame?

A sour punch in the gut gave him his answer.

Love...love...what is it?

Viktor tries to think back to the times he felt love, desperately searching. But he already knows. Life and Love...his two L words. He’s been neglecting both for years. If love is what he’s missing for the proposal scene, how the heck is he going to perform it well? It’s not like he can fall in love within the next five minutes. Viktor slams his head into a pillow in frustration.

What is he doing, he’s Viktor Nikiforov! He’s won two oscars, has millions of adoring fans, and can charm his way into or out of any situation. If love is what is missing from the proposal, he can fake it. With his resolve in mind, Viktor returns to the scene, filled with determination.

* * *

 

“CUT!” Yakov shouts for the fifth time.

Viktor throws his hands up in frustration, clearly agitated from fatigue. Honestly, all he wants to do is curl up in his bed with Makkachin and drift off into a blissful slumber. Mila also seemed irritated. Who wouldn’t be if they’ve been interrupted before they could even say their lines.

“Okay. Okay. Why don’t we continue this tomorrow. Good work everyone!” Director Yakov slides off his chair with his hands in his pockets.

Viktor groans. Rest. That’s what he needs. He was probably too tired to do the proposal scene perfectly. A good night’s rest and tomorrow he’ll be able to do. The actor tucks his cold hands into his coat pocket  and heads toward the changing room.

SLAM!

A strong force knocks Viktor to the ground as he lands on the hard cement on his butt.

“Ow,” the actor groans, his annoyance rising.

“I am so sorry!” a smooth and high voice shouts in panic.

Viktor looks up and he could’ve sworn that his heart skipped several beats. In front of him stood the most beautiful sight the actor has ever seen. The boy before him is of Japanese descent, with his warm brown eyes glistened with concern. Viktor saw himself get lost in those eyes; he saw himself on Christmas evening, sipping a cup of hot chocolate with Makkachin by his side while listening to the crackling of the fire. He felt a loving embrace, arms wrapped around his body soothing his mind and body as an unknown feeling swelled in his chest. He saw the summer nights on the beach in St. Petersburg, with bonfires in the distance and children running through the sand as fireworks exploded like blooming flowers in the sky. The Japanese boy’s dark hair is slicked back like a sauve model and his blue glasses nicely frames his feminine facial structure.  

“Uhm, Mr. Nikiforov?” his voice drips with the notes of a harp, but it brings Viktor out of his trance.

“Huh? What?”

“I asked if you were alright,” the man blushes furiously and looks away, though he extends his hand.

“O-Oh uh yeah,” Viktor accepts the assistance.

Viktor’s hands linger longer than it should.

“Sorry for bumping into you!” the boy bows ungracefully, still not meeting Viktor in the eyes, “Uhm, I’ll get out of your way now. Bye!”

Viktor stays, still stunned by what just happened. That night as Viktor lays on his bed, Makkachin tucked under his arms, he dreams of a faceless beauty, carrying him off into an unknown wonderland.

* * *

 

“Cut!” Yakov screamed again once more, already losing his patience with Viktor.

But the actor didn’t care, immediately, Viktor scurries to the director, barely containing his excitement. He jumps up and down like an excited puppy until Yakov finally pays attention to him.

“What? What are you doing?”

“Yakov! Yesterday I ran into a boy on set! I need to find him!” Viktor begs.

“Vitya! We are in the middle of filming! Can’t this wait?!” Yakov huffs in annoyance.

“I will not film until I find this boy,” Viktor says stubbornly.

“This is why I hate A-listers. Everything is about them,” Director Yakov mutters under his breath, “Fine. If we find this boy, will you focus?”

Viktor nods excitedly.

Viktor calls over a crew member and instructs Viktor to give her the details while he grabs a cup of coffee.

After describing the boy to the crew member, she tilts her head in confusion, “I’m sorry, but I haven’t seen or heard anyone like that around here,”

“But there has to be! Unless I saw some kind of ghost last night,” Viktor pouts.

“I’ll ask around for you, Mr. Nikiforov,” the crew member turns away, hopefully to help Viktor find his lost prince.

“You’re probably thinking of Yuuri Katsuki,” Mila approaches, fluffing up her red hair.

“Yuuri...Katsuki?”

The actress nods, “He’s Yuri’s friend, I believe. He’s an extra,”

Viktor grasps Mila’s hands into his, holding it close to his chest, “Where can I find him?!”

* * *

 

“Yuraa~ There’s someone here to see you,” Mila knocks on the wooden door.

Viktor hears some kind of loud scuffling on the other side and sudden the door slams open with a very angry and pissed off Yuri Plisetsky glowering over his adopted sister. His blonde hair cascades just above his shoulders and his icy blue eyes burns with fiery.

“What did I say about calling me that!” the angry 15 year old kitten growls.

“Viktor wanted to talk to you about something,” Mila smiles brightly and gestures to Viktor, “I’ll leave you two alone for now.”

“What do you want,” Yuri snarls, leaning on his door frame.

Viktor catches a glimpse inside the ice skater’s tidy bedroom, save for his messy closet filled with animal printed jackets.

“I hear you're friends with Yuuri Katsuki,”

“Yeah so? Got beef with the little piggy or something?” Yuri grunts.

“No, but I need to find him. It’s urgent,” Viktor says.

“Huh?! And why should I help a stuck up celebrity like you?” the ice skater crosses his arms.

“Well...I can give you Otabek Atlin’s number,” Viktor flashes a charming smile, remembering how Yuri was ogling Viktor’s co-star in his last film, _Skates on Ice_.

“What makes you think I want his number?!” Yuri’s posture becomes defensive and cautious. Viktor knows he has to tread carefully.

“Oh so you don’t want it? Oh well, I guess I’ll be going then. Bye!” Viktor turns away and slowly walks to the front door, mentally crossing his fingers that Yuri would stop him.

“Wait!! I’ll write down his address for you,”  Yuri finds a piece of paper in his spotless room and scribbles the address on it, “Here. Now hold up your end of the bargain”

* * *

 

Viktor holds the white piece of paper in front of him, his hands trembling slightly.

15870 Hasetsu Drive. He can do this. He is Viktor Nikiforov! Nervousness and anxiety are feelings foreign to him. Gathering up his courage, the famous actor pushes the gate and walks up to the small house, overflowed with modest house plants and open windows. He confidently rings the doorbell, a bright smile shining upon his face. He sees a shadow pass by the window and locks clicking.

Wait, what the hell is he suppose to say?! He just showed up out of the blue-

“M-Mr. Nikiforov?!” Yuuri Katsuki answers, his mouth open with surprise and his brown eyes wide with fear.

“Yuuri Katuski!!! Allow me to fall in love with you!” Viktor Nikiforov extends his muscular arm toward the stunned boy and winks.

“HHHUUHHH???!!!!!!!!!!!!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Viktor takes Yuuri on a date

“Why would you want to fall in love with me??!!” Yuuri asks again for the third time.

He still can’t believe the legendary Viktor Nikiforov is sitting in his couch right in front of him in his childhood home. The actor seems so out of place in his expensive tailored white suit while sitting on the old, worn, grey couch surrounded by Asian decor. His silvery hair falls elegantly in front of his eye which he pushes away with the flick of his wrist. Yuuri watches the other man sip his tea while his heart thunders loudly. Is it too hot? Too bitter? Does he even like tea?!

“Wow! This is good!” Viktor exclaims with a big smile.

Yuuri’s chest is going to burst.

“As I mentioned, I am having trouble with the proposal scene. No matter how many times I try, I just can’t get it right. Mila says it’s because I’ve never fallen in love,” Viktor explains as he sets his cup on the coaster.

“B-But why me?”

The actor’s piercing blue eyes shone distantly. Yuuri had never seen a person more empty in his life.   Then as quickly as the distant gaze came, the sparkle returns.

“Because you bumped into me yesterday! You gotta make it up somehow,” Viktor winks mischievously.

“Well, I don’t know how I can make you fall in love with me, and I-”

“I’m going to stop you right there,” Viktor quickly glides off the couch and towers over the fearful boy, his fingers tilting the other man’s chin.

The actor seductively licks his lips, his eyelashes fluttering like a fairy’s wings. Yuuri gulps hard and hopes that Viktor didn’t notice.

“Don’t say it like that,” he smells like vanilla, Yuuri notices, “Let’s go on one date and I’ll tell you more then. I’ll pick you up tomorrow around noon?”

Yuuri slowly nods, too afraid to say anything and mess this up.

Viktor leans away and flashed a heart shaped grin, “Great! I’ll see you tomorrow then. It was nice meeting you!”

And with that, he was gone. Yuuri remains on the chair, watching his tea get colder and colder until he finally snapped out of it.

Holy cow, did that actually just happened? Viktor Nikiforov wants to go on a date with HIM?! A whirlwind of emotions stirred inside him: excitement, astonishment, fear, anxiety. What if he isn’t good enough for Viktor? What if he couldn’t help him? What if all of this was just one big prank? Yuuri feels his heart rate beat dangerously fast and took a deep breath to calm down. Fishing for his phone in his pocket, he rings up the speed dial and calls the one person who can help him.

30 minutes later as Yuuri lies in his twin bed, he hears the front door slam open and heavy footsteps quickly stomps to this room where Phichit Chulanont bursts in his room, panting heavily and eyes crazed like a fangirl’s.

“You could’ve knocked,” Yuuri says nonchalantly, unconcerned with the sudden intrusion.

“If you wanted me to knock then you would’ve locked your door,” Phichit crawls into bed with Yuuri, lying on on top of him and tangling their cold feet.

Yuuri pushes his bed friend off of him and leans against the wall, Phichit doing the same. The Japanese boy grabs his glasses from his nightstand and slides them in.

“Well?! Explain yourself Yuuri! Viktor Nikiforov was here?! In your house?!” Phichit’s brown eyes sparkle intensely.

Yuuri nods, explaining his afternoon with the movie superstar. Phichit remains on the edge of his seat, soaking in every bit of Yuuri’s words.

“So what are you going to do?” Yuuri’s best friend asks once he was finished.

“I don’t know, I really want to help him, but I don’t know how,” Yuuri sighs heavily.

“Forget about Viktor for a minute. Think about what you want. Say you go through with this. Go on your date, make him fall in love with you . Then what? After the movie is finished, will you two keep going out? Do _you_ want a relationship with this man?” Phichit grips his friend’s shoulders tightly and holds his gaze.

Yuuri thought for a moment, recalling everything in his life. He was never anything special, always ordinary. He had never done something spontaneous or adventurous. He was just there, watching life pass by him while he stood in the corner as everyone he knew evolved around him. His sister manages a popular hot spring back home, Phichit just launched his new ice skating tv program, Yurio is a ice skating gold medalist, and Yuuri? Well, his acting career is a big flop.

Viktor Nikiforov showing up at his front door is the most exciting thing that has ever happened to him.

“I want this. Whatever happens at the end, I’ll deal with it,” Yuuri states confidently.

Phichit smiles widely and tackles his best friend with affection, ordering him to send pictures and updates. Yuuri agrees and the two best friends proceed to order pizza and rewatch some of Viktor’s old movies on Netflix. As he grabs a blanket for his sleeping friend, Yuuri can’t help but feel a blossom of excitement.

* * *

 

“No no, that’s not good enough either!” Yuuri tosses another shirt in frustration.

“What’s wrong with that one?” Phichit asks as he inspects the blue and white stripped shirt.

“It’s too casual. What if he takes me somewhere really fancy? It’s Viktor Nikiforov!” Yuuri exclaims.

“Okay okay, what about this then?” Phichit pulls out a white dress shirt and a black sweater. He helps his friend into the shirt and pulls the sweater over him with the collar popping out neatly.

Yuuri checks himself out in the mirror, trying out various “seductive” poses until he is finally happy with himself. At 12 o’clock on the dot, the doorbell rings and Phichit rushes to answer the door.

“Yuuuuurriiiii your date is here!” Phichit calls.

Yuuri takes one last look in the mirror and takes a breath of confidence. He enters the living room and that breath is instantly taken away. Viktor greets him with a bouquet of blue hydrangeas and a bright smile, his cyan eyes sparkling with charm and grace.

Yuuri fumbles through his thoughts. Should he compliment him? Should he thank him for the flowers? Should he get on his knees and worship him? Okay definitely not the last one.

“H-Hi Mr. Nikiforov,” Yuuri stutters, approaching him at the door.

“Oh, no need to be so formal. Just call me Viktor!” the actor hands over the hydrangeas, “These are for you. Every petal is a symbol of my deepest affection for you,”

Behind him, Yuuri hears a hushed swoon and a camera click.

“Oh, uh thank you,” Yuuri blushes deeply and passes them onto Phichit who already has a clear vase filled with water in hand, “Shall we get going?’

Viktor loops his arm under Yuuri’s elbow and leads him to the black limo waiting in front of his house.

“Don’t be out too late!” Phichit playfully yells, “Have him back before dinner! This is so going on Instagram!”

Once in the privacy of the limo, Viktor and Yuuri sit side by side on the black leather seats and Viktor offers the other man a glass of champagne, but the Japanese boy politely declined, “Sorry, I try not to drink on a first date,”

“Fair enough,” Viktor slides the glasses back into the shelf.

“So where are we going?” Yuuri asks.

“There’s this cute little cafe in West Hollywood. They serve the best coffee I’ve ever had. I rented out the entire restaurant so it would just be the two of us,”

“Y-You didn’t have to do that,” Yuuri opens his mouth in shock.

“Why? Do you not like it? Should we go somewhere else?” lines of worry trail across the actor’s heartbroken face

“No, no no!” Yuuri waves his hands profusely, “I just meant that you don’t have to do anything special for my sake,”

“Why not?” Viktor tilts his head in genuine confusion.

Yuuri thought for a moment, trying to come up with a response that wouldn’t offend the famous actor, “I am grateful of course, but you just having you be yourself is good enough for me.”

“Be myself…” Viktor looks out the window, his expression unreadable.

Yuuri’s gut twisted, wondering if he hit a sensitive subject.

The limo slowly skits to a stop, “Ah! We’re here!”

Viktor excitedly leaps out of the limo and helps Yuuri get out. The actor pays the driver a hefty amount and asks him to return in a few hours. The limo drives away and when Yuuri turns around, a row of pretty women in maid outfits bow in respect and greeted them both.

“Welcome Mr. Nikiforov and Mr. Katsuki,” The women all chime in unison.

“Good afternoon, ladies,” Viktor smirks and leads Yuuri into the cafe.

The two men are seated in the only table set in the center of the cafe, which is smaller than Yuuri expected. The decor is homey, like something you’d find in a grandmother’s home. The floral wallpaper surrounds the walls, giving off a comforting feel while all the windows has open white curtains with blue lace at the end. Despite it being a public restaurant, there is not a single wear or scratch on the wooden floor.

One of the female employees, handed them both a menu and told them to take their time. Yuuri scans through the menu, searching for something he could recognize. Many of these drinks Yuuri has never heard of! What the heck is a breve, cortado, or a cafe au lait? The waitress returns, and Yuuri settles for an Americano while Viktor orders a lavender latte.

“So,” Viktor looks at his date with undivided attention, “Are you an actor?”

“Sort of,” Yuuri chuckles nervously, “I auditioned for several movies and tv shows, but I only had one major role. I was the lead in _Memory Feathers.”_

Viktor blinked several times, “Never heard of it,”

Yuuri sighs sadly, “Yeah, it was a low budget movie about a bird owner falling in love with a cancer patient,”

Sensing the discomfort, Viktor switched topics. The two chatted for hours, switching from their careers, their families, their hobbies.

“And then Phichit woke up butt naked with a stapler tied to his head!” both Yuuri and Viktor laugh hysterically as Yuuri recalls one of his favorite college memories.

Soon, dusk fell and the two men waited for the limo to return. As they stood outside in the foggy night, Yuuri notices the other man shivering slightly. Since he didn’t have a coat that he could lend him, Yuuri lends against the actor, hoping his body heat could provide enough heat. Viktor blushes furiously and wraps his muscular arms around the other boy. Yuuri squeals in surprise, but doesn’t move. Both of their hearts beat erratically, afraid that the other would notice.

“Yuuri, may I ask you for another favor?” Viktor asks, staring at the street.

Yuuri nods against the actor’s chest.

“When I’m filming on Monday, will you come with me?”

The Japanese boy blinks at the strange request, but agrees anyway. The limo soon arrives and drops Yuuri off at home. Viktor walks him to his porch, smiling softly as the cool air brushes against his face.

“I had a good time today,” Yuuri spoke first.

“So did I,” Viktor pushes his long bangs aside, “Maybe we can do this again? Even after I finish the movie,”

“I would love that. After all, I have to show you what how amazing katsudon is,” Yuuri giggles.

“Looking forward to it,” Viktor smirks, “Well goodnight,”

Yuuri watches the other man slowly retreat back into the limo. He then pushes his key into the lock, but stops, a burst of confidence exploding in him like fireworks. He doesn’t even think about his next move, he just knows he has to do it.

“Viktor wait!” Yuuri calls.

As the silver haired man turns around, Yuuri grabs him by his shoulder and pressed his lips onto the other man. His first thought was how soft Viktor’s lips are. Time stops for them both, and Yuuri feels his heart fluttering, like he’s gliding through the air with the winds twirling his hair and Viktor’s hands around his waist. He breaks the kiss first, satisfied to see Viktor’s stunned expression.

“Good night, Viktor Nikiforov,” Yuuri winks and slowly closes the door behind him.

* * *

 

Yuuri stands behind Mila, but enough for Viktor to see him and to be out of the shot. He watches the actor get down on one knee and reveal the diamond ring prop. His eyes meet Yuuri’s and stay as Viktor says his lines.

“Jennifer, my love, the light of my life, will you marry me?” Viktor pours every ounce of love and affection into his line, summoning memories of their date and the spontaneous kiss Yuuri gave him, making his heart skip a beat.

“Yes!” Mila as Jennifer replies gleefully and pulls the actor into a hug, kissing him passionately as her role required.

“Annnnd cut!” Yakov shouts into his microphone, “That was perfect! Well done everyone!”

The actors and crew dispersed and Yuuri jumps into Viktor’s embrace.

“That was amazing! You’re amazing!” Yuuri exclaims.

“Not as amazing as you,” Viktor plants a kiss on the other man’s cheek, “Now why don’t we go out for lunch? My treat,”

* * *

Two years later, Yuuri stands alone by the streetlight at his neighborhood park with his hands in his coat pocket. The light flickers on as the moon rises and puffs of snow drift onto his shoulders. Occasionally, a car or two may pass, but Yuuri for the most part is completely alone. Savoring the serenity, he recalls his first meeting with Viktor, smiling in fondness. He looks across the street at his house, lit by warm candles and golden lights. He knows Viktor is inside, preparing his favorite meal, and when dinner is finished the two would wind up on the couch and falling asleep on each other. He takes a deep breath and pulls the gold ring out of his pocket, preparing to forge the future he will have with the love of his life.


End file.
